What did I Miss
by DrCookie808
Summary: When on a mission Death the Kid gets frozen in a iceberg. 20 years later he is the same age but everybody else is not. What did he miss, and does he have a chance with Maka and Soul's kid. Random story
1. Chapter 1

DrCookie808 wants to say I own nothing

Enjoy the chapter I made in like one Hour

I use time skips often because I am lazy

Chapter 1

(DWMA 2 months after anime ends)

Death the Kids POV:

Stein was going on about how the dissection of the prehistoric dinosaur with no name was very interesting. My only thought was of how the heck did he get a dinosaur and how asymmetrical its insides were. It only had one liver on the RIGHT side of its body. I should destroy it now, just burn it and its one liver.

Then I hear "By the way Kid, Liz, and Patty lord death wants you in the death room." Stein says. Why didn't he tell us before the dissection of the dinosaur, it's like 88 (15) minutes into class. I stand up, and drag Liz out of the room because she was cowering under the table muttering something about dinosaurs eating her.

We arrive at the door to the Death Room after 8 (1) minutes. I open the door and drag the still cowering Liz in with me. "Liz we are about 88 meters from the dinosaur can you stand?" I tried to reason, but she did not listen.

(Time skip 20 minutes)

"Liz, Patty transform" I command, and they turn into their twin pistols. I lift Beelzebub, while standing on it, into the air to commence my flight to Alaska for the mission to kill the witch. One witch two kishen eggs that is all I need to kill. The witch is low level, this should be easy.

(Time skip however long it takes to get to Alaska from Nevada going 88 miles per hour)

I land Beelzebub in the middle of the deserted beach front town, and summon Beelzebub back into my hand. Then a ball of ice hits me in the back. Why don't witches give warnings? Just hit me right when I get in town. Then I feel something creeping up my back, and relies I am slowly becoming an ice cube. I turn and grip the cold mettle of Liz and Patty tighter. I aim in the general direction of were the ice ball came from, and begin surveying the area.

Just buildings, then two symmetrical dogs jump out of the window of "Clair's dinner" and rush towards me. Just shoot, it's just two stupid dogs. How dare I say that they are two symmetrical dogs? I lower Liz and Patty then drop them. Both of the dogs tackle me into a river. When did that river get there, and then I see a symmetrical woman reading out of a book titled "How to make a giant river appear." REALY! There is a book for that. Then the woman points at me. At this point I realize she is the witch.

Then I stop moving, and I stop breathing. I am in an iceberg why didn't father tell me she was an ice witch. After struggling and failing to break the ice I slowly fade out of reality and drift into the dream world. My last thought, I hope Liz and Patty are ok.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

(20 Years after kid was frozen and sent to drift in the ocean)

I open my eyes and see all white. I hear people talking. I feel a needle in my arm. I am either in a hospital or going to one. I remain calm,

Then I remember everything the mission, the witch, and the ice. I try to open my mouth and find my voice but no words come out. After about 8 minutes I talk "Where am I" I ask

"The hospital" I hear a female voice reply

"What state, what country" I rasp out of my sore throat

"Texas, the United States." I use my right hand and pull the needle out of my arm.

"I am fine" I say

The girl, I figure to be a nurse, looks down at me "Sugar, you are not fine. We found you in a big block of ice and it took 1 day to chip you out." She says.

"I am grateful for that, but I am fine" I stand to prove my point.

"You cannot leave" she says angrily. At this point there are about 5 nurses looking at me. The other nurses agree.

After about 5 hours I escape out a window on Beelzebub. Thank Death they did not take my cloths and put me in hospital garb.

(Time skip about how long I takes to get from Texas to Nevada

I land Beelzebub on the front step of the DWMA, Its good to be home. I climb the familiar steps and before I walk into the building a boy that looks like *BlackStar* but with black hair falls in front of me

"I the mighty WHITESTAR will surpass my father who will surpass god. I challenge you to a fight" The boy screams. How much did I miss? Years? Decades?

"You don't want to fight me" I say annoyed.

"What are you afraid to fight me" The boy challenges. Adding a laugh to the end.

(Meanwhile)

36 year old Maka's POV

Rose, Subaki and BlackStar's daughter, interrupts my lecture on souls with a comment I hear too often "Miss Maka WhiteStar is in a fight again." I roll my eyes and walk out of the room I teach and walk to the front of the school. Where I see WhiteStar pointing at Kid? The Kid who disappeared? The Kid I had a crush on? Death the freaking Kid. Still looking the same as 20 years ago but the 3 lines go all the way around his head.

"Kid!" I screech and sprint up to Kid tackling him to the ground, hugging him.

WhiteStar gets mad at that "Hey I was going to kick his butt." He protest. Me and Kid look at each other and laugh.

"I would love to see kid kick your butt." I Say

(Time Skip 3 minutes.)

Kid was sitting on WhiteStars back smiling. Then I speak, "Where have you been for the last 20 years." I ask, Kid visibly flinches

"Stuck in an iceberg." Kid says smile fading into a frown.

"BlackStar will try to kick your butt for beating his son like that."

"I like how you use the word try" Kid says with his smile returning.

(Time skip school over)

Kids POV

Me and Maka talked for about 20 minutes before the bell rang. I see the rest of the gang, all 20 years older than when I last saw them, walk out of the building they see Maka then they see me. They all freeze. I just wave.

Then I get crushed in a hug involving everybody but Maka. The added weight causes WhiteStar to cry out in pain. They all get off and see WhiteStar.

BlackStar's eyes turn red and his voice sound like he is going to kill us all "What is he doing there" he says and his voice causes everybody but me to back away.

I smile "He wanted to fight me"

"How long did it last" He says again

"8 minutes" I say smile still across my face BlackStar looks me in the eye and punches me in the face.

(Time Skip 2 Minutes)

Now I'm sitting on Black and White smug smile still there.

Liz ask a question I have been dreading to hear, "Were have you been."

So I tell them the story which only takes 8 minutes.

Liz looks at me and pulls out a mirror and turns it to me "Look at your hair" She commands, I see that the white lines go all the way around my head.

My eyes light up and I rip the mirror from her hands. "Perfect symmetry" I gasp, then faint from happiness, or BlackStar hitting my head with a rock because I beat him in a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid's POV:

I wake up in the in the Death Room on a chair my father uses for looks "What happened." I ask feeling the throb at the back of my head.

"BlackStar hit you in the head with a rock" I hear Maka's voice.

"Please tell me you Maka Chopped him." I ask

Maka laughs "No Tsubaki will just make him cook his own meals for a week."

"Why did you stay?" I ask confused as to why she is the only one here.

"You are living with me and Soul. Patty burned down the Gallows" Maka says with a chuckle.

"Why I am not surprised." I reply because I mean Liz and Patty in a mansion with no one to cook for them. Maka extends a hand to me which I grab, getting pulled up from my chair. "Why O Why is father not in the death room," I ask

"Your father found a way to leave the city, witches beware" She say.

Me and Maka walk out of the Death Room talking about what I missed. When we see stein dissecting a dinosaur. "Where does he get them" I ask? Maka just laughs and continues walking. I jog back up to walk level with her. "So BlackStar and Tsubaki have children now. You?"

"Yes I have a daughter and a son." She says smiling "Don't get to close to my daughter, Janet, or Soul will chop your balls off" She adds. We walk in silence to her house.

She opens the door and we walk in. "Your room is the one next to the door decorated with piano keys" Maka states "Take a shower and brush your teeth dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

"Yes mother" I reply sarcastically.

"I don't want another little brother though" I hear a girl, who I assume is Janet, complain.

"You are not related he is just a smart AZZ." Maka says.

"Good," Janet hisses coldly. I turn to see a beautiful girl that has the perfect mix of Soul and Maka's looks. I just stare for a second before she turns and leaves.

"Would it be weird if me and her dated" I ask without even thinking, then I relishes my mistake and starts to stammer out random words.

Maka laughs "I don't care really, don't let Soul catch you though" Maka says. I turn confused to her and just stare.

"Really?" I manage to get out.

"Yes" Maka laughs

"Too bad soul found out" I hear a cold voice.

I turn to face Soul "Hey Soul how you doing buddy?" I say nonchalantly

"Debating whether I should kill you or chop your balls off." He says. Maka pushes me behind her to shield me.

"Come on Soul, Kid is a decent kid," Maka reasons, "Besides would you rather a stranger or maybe *GASP* WhiteStar."

Soul just glares at me like a hawk targeting a mouse. "Fine but if anything happens to her you will die." He spits like venom.

"Yessirnotingillhappen" I stammer before running to find the room Maka said I will be staying in.

(Time skip dinner)

We all sat and ate in silence Soul staring at me, Janet looking in disgust like I have the plague. Maka was deep and thought and their son Darius, mini soul, was writing on paper furiously already on his 6th pencil.

"So do you guys go to the DWMA" I ask?

"Yes" They both reply.

"Real question is do you go to the DWMA" Janet asked? Before adding "What the heck do I call you anyway."

"I am the son of Lord Death and my name is Kid" I respond "So yes I do attend the DWMA"

Those were the only words spoken for the rest of the day in the house of Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

DrCookie808 still owns nothing

Death the Kids POV:

(After Dinner)

I lay awake not trusting Soul after what I said. Soul will most likely try to kill me in my sleep. Sure enough I hear the door to my room creek on its hinges.

I get ready for a fight. Then I hear BlackStar telling WhiteStar to grab my legs. Goody. Black, White and Soul have come to kill me. Why did I have to let that sentence slip out of my mouth?

"I know you are in the room." I say voice filled with annoyance. This earns me a trip over the edge of the mattress. BlackStar tackles me and ties my hands and feet like a pig in a rodeo.

"Pick him up," I hear soul command. Which they do.

They were carrying me though the kitchen, when we see Souls son "Hey Darius is it would you mind saving my life from your parent." I ask calmly even though I was anything but calm.

"They won't kill you just see if you can swim with your hands bound." He replies smartly

"And if I can't I will drown." I reason, then I have a kitchen rag stuffed in my mouth. What the heck, I mean why didn't Darius flip do they do this to every boy that shows an interest in Janet. I should not worry though because I can hold my breath for 10 hours because I am a reaper, but still these guys are my friends.

(Time Skip 3 hours)

Its light outside I am still at the bottom of a lake and no one has come looking. I think maybe they will come to collect the body. When did my friends become insane? Let's kill anyone who looks at my daughter. If I live I am going to kiss Janet right in front of Soul maybe I'll go into a volcano instead of a lake. Then I fell a hand go around my arm and I am pulled above water. I turn to see Patty and Liz. "Hey girls did you know if you look at Souls daughter they will drown you" I reply coldly.

"How long have you been down there" Liz ask. Cutting the binds around my wrist.

"Darn they took my watch", I reply sarcastically, "Like 3 hours I think."

Liz just looks at me "Maka thinks a witch is possessing them," Patty sings.

"They weren't being good friends and helping me expand my lung capacity." I say acting hurt. This earns me a punch in the arm from Liz. Only one arm. One arm the right arm. At least Soul tied me up symmetrically. "You only punched the right arm that is asymmetrical"  
I say. Earning a sweat drop.


End file.
